The GBoys and the Drinking Contest
by WanderingCujo
Summary: Sorry... no more chps for a while. The Gundam boys follow the Gundam girls to Ireland, who are on vacation. The boys stop into a tavern one gloomy night, and end up having a drinking contest with a local. What will happen?
1. The Night Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, but I guess I "own" Sully.  
  
G-Boys Drinking Contest  
  
It was a gloomy, foggy and down right miserable August night that day. People's spirits were low, but not the Gundam boys. They had all biked down from the cottage in the Irish hills near Dublin to a tavern that was said to have the finest ale in all of Ireland. What were they doing in Ireland? They were stalking their girls! Of course! Relena had invited Hilde, Sally and Catherine to Ireland for a week. So the boys had rented a 3-bedroom cottage near the sea, and one that was so close to the girls', they could take a pair of binoculars and watch every move they made near the windows. What bliss for the guys. Anyway, the girls had gone into Dublin to shop, so the guys went to the Hog's Table Inn and Brewery, where they sat at the bar, guzzling down fresh ale and whiskey.  
  
"Well my friends! What a night so far! What do you think Heero?" Duo asked in a slightly drunken stupor.  
  
"Shut the hell up asshole, or I'll kill you," Heero mumbled, then sipped at his first beer of the night.  
  
"Touchy. touchy. whee," Duo reeled around the room and landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
"Well damn Quatre, Du-," Trowa managed to say before a local barged into the tavern.  
  
"Hey Charley, gimme the regular," the bald, bearded man said to the bartender.  
  
"Coming right up Sully lad," Charley the Bartender replied, "I hope your not planning on going on a binge tonight, you're already way over your tab."  
  
"Aww c'mon Charley old bud, you wouldn't throw out your number one patron now would you?" Sullivan O'McHenry said.  
  
"Guess not Sully, here's your double scotch on the rocks."  
  
Over in the background, Trowa was whispering something to Wufei and Quatre, when Sully looked over, and caught sight of these boys loitering around.  
  
"Well hot damn! Little kiddies! Hey you four, wanna have a little contest?" O'McHenry asked through the dimly lit room. Heero glanced over at the older man, nodded his head, then he looked over at his four partially sober companions. They shrugged as a response. "So what's it gonna be boy?"  
  
"Ok, what's the contest old man?" Heero retorted.  
  
"Whoever can drink the most of this fine Scotch will win one thousand Euros," Sully said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You're shitting us sir!" Quatre exclaimed, nearly tipping over a small bowl of snack mix.  
  
"We'll do it," Heero said blatantly. And so the great Gundam Drinking contest began!  
  
  
  
Shot after shot, bottle after bottle, the boys and Sully swallowed down the stiff drinks. Of course, Quatre was the first to withdraw, being the sissy that he was. Then Trowa withdrew after passing out onto the floor. Quatre was nursing a cup of coffee as he dragged Trowa to a chair. Duo came to and sat up.  
  
"What the.? Why'd no one invite me to the party?" he mumbled as he rubbed his head. "Gimme a chance in the party."  
  
"Hiccup, right kid, you can join in," Sully grumbled. So they guys drank on, Duo passed out again soon after, then Wufei withdrew. He grabbed a handful of peanuts from a bowl sitting on the counter, shoved them in his mouth, then he ran to the bathroom. Heero and Sully kept going head to head, shot to shot. Then the unexpected happened. On the fifth shot of the seventh bottle, Sully gave up. He glanced up at Heero, who still had a calm look upon his face.  
  
"Give up old man?" Heero said with no signs of giving up.  
  
"Fine. you win," Sully said with a failed expression showing through his beard. He dropped a wad of Euros on the counter, handed a few more coins and bills to Charley, then drunkenly staggered out of the bar. As Sully stumbled down the road to his flat, he bumped into Relena and her friends, they were laden with shopping bags.  
  
"Ello there lassies! Top of the evening to you." Sully uttered as he limped past.  
  
"Hi," the girls said in nearly perfect unison.  
  
"Hey look up there! There's a pub! Let's go grab a stiff one, I'm wiped!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"Oh sure Hilde! I'm up for that," Relena said. They slowly made their way up to the dark pub on that gloomy night. They saw five bicycles leaning against the wall, and wondered who they might find. They walked inside to find Duo passed out at the bar, Wufei returning from the bathroom, Trowa and Quatre dozing at a table, and Heero sipping a cup of coffee. The bar counter was a disaster, and there were countless empty bottles of Scotch at one end of the bar.  
  
Wufei saw the girls first, as he was walking toward the table nearest the door. "Uh guys, I think we're in some trouble."  
  
Trowa looked up sleepily from table, glanced at Catherine and mumbled a few incoherent words, then set his head back down on the table. Catherine glared angrily at the circus performer, then whispered something to Relena and Hilde. Sally, on the other hand, was helping Wufei get him sobered up.  
  
"What the Hell were you doing Wufei?" Sally asked sternly.  
  
"Don't ask. me. talk to Heero," Wufei replied.  
  
"Well fine, Relena, go talk with Heero, I think he's the problem here." Heero looked over from the bar, finished his cup of coffee and walked over to Relena in his green tank top and grayish pants.  
  
"How about we grab a room and spend the night here babe," Heero said with the smell of Scotch on his breath.  
  
"Heero! Are you drunk?!" Relena gasped.  
  
"What do you think, why don't we head upstairs and find out," Heero dryly said.  
  
"Uh, Heero! Snap out of it!" Relena said.  
  
"Relena, let's just grab a few drinks, we've been deprived of having some serious relaxing time all day!" Hilde said with some excitement in her voice. "It's not going to kill us!"  
  
"Well, O.K. Hilde, what do you say Catherine? Sally?" 


	2. The Night Begins A Second Time

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Oh sure Relena!" Sally and Catherine said. Catherine walked over to the coffeepot and poured a cup. She then walked over to Trowa, sat down at the empty chair next to him, and offered the coffee to him. He blinked a few times, grasped on to the handle, and sipped it a few times. Sally was up at the bar, prepaying for a few rounds of ale. Hilde was attempting to wake Duo up from his tipsy slumber, but he tipped off the stool and fell to the floor with a thud. Heero had returned to the bar and was sipping at a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
Relena sat down at one of the tables as she looked around at the guys and girls sitting around tables, bent over drinks, and she stared at Heero. 'Why can't I just confess my feelings to Heero? Is it because I'm scared? He's solidly drunk! Is this the man I love?' she thought. These thoughts always ran laps around her mind, puzzling her into depression. Plus her job as part of the Earth Sphere United Nations was running her ragged, so they had come here to relax. But here they are, sitting in a dimly lit tavern with five drunken guys, one bartender, and about two hundred gallons of fresh beer sitting in the back room. What kind of vacation was this turning into? She looked up to see Heero standing there with a pewter mug with a beer in one hand, and his other hand was extended with another beer. She graciously accepted and sipped it once, then set it down and stared into Heero's stern eyes. 'What should I say?'  
  
"Oh. Heero, thanks," she managed to whisper.  
  
"Hn."  
  
'Oh no. what did I do wrong now.' she thought to herself, then drank a long swig of the ale. Heero was taken aback, and then sipped at his own beer. 'Maybe this'll be the night. maybe.' she thought as looked around the room. Sally was slowly going at her own mug; Hilde was drowning them by the gallon, trying to match Duo's drunken state. Catherine was cuddled with Trowa, and Quatre was sound asleep. 'Well, I guess. I guess I can go ahead.' Relena cultivated in her mind.  
  
"May I sit down?" Heero grumbled.  
  
"Su- sure Hee-Heero," Relena stammered. He pulled the chair out and sat down. 'What do I say to him?' she questioned herself.  
  
Heero was thinking too. But what he was thinking was nothing like what Relena was thinking. 'I wonder what she looks like without the clothes. and where I can get another mug of beer.'  
  
Duo's mind was adrift in a land like no other. There was enemy mobile suits frozen in a suspended animation made from gumdrops and bullets made out of beer. Strange combination, but Duo was drunk like bum with ten bucks.  
  
Hilde was thinking, 'I hope Duo wakes up, I very much wish to scorn him then give him some loving!' Of course.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were off in dreamland too, Quatre fantasizing erotic things about Trowa, and Trowa dreaming of a life in which he never had. Catherine was sitting next to him, snuggled up with her arm around him. She was savoring a cup of coffee.  
  
Sally and Wufei were talking about nothing important. Wufei was swallowing the pretzels and Sally was drinking a mug of the ale.  
  
Relena went back to looking at Heero as she sipped the cold mug. 'Well what am I to do now? Just watch as we stay at this unsavory peace? Or should I break the silence, but we're all tired and worn, why can't we just wait? How will this night end for some of us?' she thought silently to herself. And in the dimness of the room, the dimness of her mind, she fell asleep at the table. 


End file.
